


When You Piss A Certain Kuroko Tetsuya Off

by DestinyMoonFire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (jfc these tags), (slight) - Freeform, Dirty Talk??, Kuroko just wants his milkshake, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, dominant!Kuroko, pervy!Kuroko(?), sadist!Kuroko, slight S&M?, uke!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyMoonFire/pseuds/DestinyMoonFire
Summary: Kuroko was nearing the top of his pissed-o-meter bar. [KuroAka/AkaKuro]





	1. Chapter 1

"Akashi-kun, please tell me where my premium milkshake coupon is."

Kuroko was usually a very patient man when it came down to most things. He dealt with Kagami's on-more-than-one-occasion leaving his homework at home and having said redhead copy his notes. He's dealt with Kise's constant glomping and his fascination with him. He's dealt with Midorima's odd obsession with horoscopes and Oha-Asa. Hell, he's even dealt with Aomine's less-than-pleasant personality and Murasakibara's eating habits.

But _milkshakes_ is where he usually tends to lose that patience.

Like now.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko warned the redhead in front of him, back against a wall and hands behind his back, "Give me the coupon _now_."

The small redhead shook his head, "No, Tetsuya; they're bad for your health."

Kuroko was nearing the top of his pissed-o-meter bar as a tick mark started to form, walking forward so he had the Rakuzan captain pinned against the wall.

"Akashi-kun," he tried once more, slowly this time as he leaned in closer to stare into heterochromatic eyes, " _Give me my milkshake coupon_." But the other remained firm, shaking his head in denial as vibrant red hair swooshed.

Now Kuroko was really at the end of his pissed-o-meter bar, blue eyes narrowing as he looked at the slightly flushed redhead, "Don't make me do something drastic, Akashi-kun. I'm at my limit so just _give me my damn coupon_."

When the other didn't even so much as glance back at him he growled, sharply turning the other's chin to face him. The redhead was startled by the sudden movement, but what happened next cause him to freeze completely.

A pair of lips were placed over his own as his dual colored eyes widened, a small gasp passing his lips and allowing a slick tongue to enter. He flushed darkly as he moaned, leg finding its way in between his. His hand lifted of his own accord as their tongues mixed, pulling away briefly for air before the swift tongue was once again shoving itself into his throat.

 _'I-It's deep!'_ he gasped, pulling away for breath as a string of saliva connected them before breaking. He lifted a hand to wipe off his mouth, "T-Tetsuya..."

"Not yet..." he murmured, eyes dark and hooded, "I need more."

"!" his lips were suddenly claimed once more, this time with more ferocity than the last. His hands gripped the bluenette's shoulders as hands cupped his waist, pulling their bodies flush together. All he could do was moan and gasp as his body was pleasured all over, barely even registering the hand slipping into his pants until-

**SQUEEZE**

Gasping loudly the tongue tried to distract him by running over the roof of his mouth, trying to turn his attention away from the hand slowly gripping and squeezing his rear in search of something. Shifting he unconsciously pulled Kuroko closer, feeling the other slip out of his pants with something in hand.

Suddenly the other pulled back, one hand still lingering on his waist as the other held up a slightly crumpled coupon. His smile was almost sickeningly sweet as he gazed at the flushed, panting face of his former captain.

"I got my prize, Akashi-kun."


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi was a nervous wreck. No, not because they barely managed to scrape by with their match against Yosen, but because he hadn't seen Kuroko _anywhere_ ever since their little 'encounter.' It had taken him nearly 10 minutes to calm down and even walk straight; who knew Tetsuya could do this to him? He was sure he was still a blushing mess by the time he got back to his teammates, but they didn't seem to question him on his slightly haggard appearance.

So here he stood now, fidgeting nervously in the hallways waiting to even catch a glimpse of the bluenette. Thankfully most people had cleared out by now, having the final match of the day end nearly an hour ago. He didn't want anyone to see him like this: the great Akashi Seijuro flushed and embarrassed in the middle of a hallway, waiting for an invisible phantom who had practically raped him against a wall-

His face heated up even more when he recalled the events; the slick tongue forcing its way into his cavern, exploring every inch while greedy hands cupped and groped him in places where he was most sensitive. Curse his teenage hormones. He squirmed, legs closed tight together as he thought of the hands squeezing his ass, the warm tongue biting and sucking his neck before moving onto his chest and stomach, and finally reaching his-

Arms wrapped themselves around his waist and Seijuro couldn't stop the small yelp from escaping him, as well as the slight jump of his body. He shifted uncomfortably, finding himself incredibly hot and bothered especially with the all-to-familiar body placed against his own. He pushed back and felt something hard poke him, becoming extremely flustered when he realized what it was.

"Were you about to get started without me?" a low voice murmured in his ear, gently nibbling on it.

Seijuro shivered, feeling the tongue move to lick at his neck; one of his erogenous spots, "T-Tetsuya..."

"Shhh..." he shushed, "Keep your voice down until we're in a secluded space."

Seijuro was sure his face was the color of his hair by now, already guessing the implications of the sentence. A small chuckle of amusement left Tetsuya as he guided Seijuro towards a storage closet; granted it wasn't the biggest of spaces to do what he wanted, but it was certainly better than a bathroom.

Pushing Seijuro against the wall he claimed his lips in a deep kiss, pinning the other's wrists above his head with one hand while the other slipped into his shirt. He heard a sharp gasp as he toyed with a nipple, pinching and squeezing it to his liking. He broke the kiss to lick the other's neck, letting the thin wrists go in favor of sliding the other's shorts down. Seijuro squirmed as a hand slipped into his underwear, tracing just above his eagerly awaiting cock as he bucked his hips in frustration. He heard a small laugh that vibrated through his being as blue hair was placed in front of him.

"Not yet, Sei. Be patient."

Seijuro groaned as a hand tweaked his nipple while another lovingly caressed his hip. Lips marked their way down his body as all he could do was moan and gasp in pleasure, face flushed and eyes closed tight. Lips claimed his once more as he eagerly wrapped his arms around his phantom's neck.

Opening his blue eyes Tetsuya felt a sense of possessiveness come over him. His former captain's face was flushed and his eyes hooded and dark as they gazed into his own. When they parted a string of saliva connected them before breaking apart. It was the face of virgin innocence and Tetsuya all but shoved down the other's underwear and stuck two fingers into him. Seijuro gasped and jerked instantly, tears forming at the corner's of his eyes as his hole was stretched mercilessly. Tetsuya watched with a smirk as _his_ redhead squirmed and moaned, his small, pink little hole stretched and starting to leak. His fingers were coated in the lovely little substance as he plunged a third finger in, hearing a loud gasp in response.

"A-ah! T-Tetsuya...!" he cried, wiggling and squirming around as his tender spot was hit repeatedly. His legs tried to close instinctively but were kept open by something warm being wrapped around his cock. His hand came up to grip blue locks as the other sucked him off, prodding the slit with his tongue and tasting the precum that had already gathered there. The only thing Seijuro managed to do was moan and cry out in pleasure as he felt his end nearing, desperately trying to signal to the bluenette that he was close.

Feeling the other tighten around his fingers Tetsuya moaned, sending sweet vibrations throughout the redhead's body as he shivered, hips bucking as his slim fingers gripped tighter in his hair. Pulling back Tetsuya heard Seijuro moan, pulling his fingers out as the small hole closed around thin air. The wanton sight caused Tetsuya to lick his lips as he brought himself up to kiss the other. As he was distracting him he unzipped his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers and kicking them off to land somewhere. He held the other's hips and gently positioned himself.

Seijuro shivered as he felt the tip of Tetsuya's cock just barely brush against his opening. It was gently prodded as the phantom nibbled on his lower lip to distract him, sweeping his tongue inside to explore the crevices of the moist cavern. He bit back a gasp as Tetsuya entered him, tears springing to the corners of his eyes and falling down his cheeks in crystalline rivets. Tetsuya merely licked them away and kept pushing until he was nearly halfway in. Feeling a bit uncomfortable at their current angle Seijuro lifted one of his legs as Tetsuya got the message, lifting Seijuro up (and mentally thanking Riko for their new training regimen that let him do this, although Seijuro was never that heavy in the first place) and pinning him to the wall with his legs over his hips.

The effect was instantaneous. Seijuro gasped loudly and gripped his shoulders as Tetsuya fully sheathed himself inside of him. The pain soon mixed with pleasure as Seijuro rolled his hips impatiently to get Tetsuya moving. Tetsuya groaned as he felt the tight walls of his lover, pushing Seijuro up against the wall and thrusting in deep. He didn't even bother to start off slow; he was pretty sure Akashi wanted it fast and rough anyway. All he could focus on was the heat enclosed tightly around him and the increasingly louder shouts and moans of pleasure being directed in his ear.

Growling predatorily Tetsuya bit the other's neck harshly, being rewarded with a loud cry and, "Tetsuya!" as lean legs clamped tightly around him. Knowing Seijuro was close – as well as he – Tetsuya quickened his pace, movement becoming more sloppy and rushed as he pounded into Seijuro. He still hadn't reached that special spot inside of him that would really get the redhead singing, growing increasingly frustrated with every missed thrust.

Without warning he pulled out, making Seijuro whine loudly and buck his hips up into thin air. His cock was painfully hard as precum leaked freely from the tip, begging for orgasm. Tetsuya tried not to pay attention to this as he turned Seijuro over, making the other brace themselves on the wall.

"Tetsu-?" the redhead's words were cut off as he was swiftly entered again, however, this time it was different.

"AH!" a loud cry tore pass his throat as something inside him was hit, feeling immense, unimaginable pleasure shoot through his veins and causing his legs to tremble. Tetsuya smirked as he leaned down, chest pressed against Seijuro's back as he breathed against the other's neck.

"Does that feel good Seijuro?" he whispered directly into his ear, giving another experimental thrust.

"Yes!" he cried, pressing back against the other, "Please, Tetsuya! M-more! R-right there...!"

"Right there?" he gave a small thrust, just barely brushing against his prostate, "Are you sure?"

"YES!" Seijuro whined pathetically, legs quaking and hips sore, "Right there!"

"I can't hear you," Tetsuya murmured, pulling out just slightly, "You have to say it louder for me, Seijuro," he growled, "Say it. Say want you want me to do to you."

"Fuck me!" Seijuro cried, practically sobbing at this point, "Fuck me, please Tetsuya! I-I can't take it anymore..!"

Smirking in satisfaction Tetsuya thrust back in hard, hitting Seijuro's prostate head on and getting him to scream his name, tears falling down his face as Tetsuya fucked him hard from behind. He pushed back and met every thrust from the other, crying and moaning his name like a personal mantra. His cock throbbed as he could feel a familiar feeling pool in his gut, gasping and groaning as it got more pronounced.

"T-Tetsuya I-I'm-" he didn't finish his sentence as a hand gripped him hard at the base, preventing his orgasm.

"I didn't give you permission to come yet," he growled, still thrusting in hard into the other's abused hole.

Seijuro whimpered as his legs gave out, only to have Tetsuya catch him and pull out at the same time. Seijuro thrust blindly up into the other's hand only to get a harsh bite on his shoulder in response. The hand left as he was turned around to meet Tetsuya's dark gaze.

"Ride me." was what he simply said, leaning back on his hands and legs spread.

Gulping a bit Seijuro shakily crawled into the other's lap, shivering when he felt the hard cock rub up against him and gently aligned himself. He slowly lowered himself down onto the cock as his breath stuttered out, bracing himself on Tetsuya's shoulders as he fully sheathed himself on the other. Tetsuya, in turn, gripped the other's hips and slowly guided him, watching the other bounce up and down in his lap. He groaned as he watched Seijuro fuck himself on his cock, bringing him closer for a messy, hot kiss that was all tongue and no class. It left a trail of saliva running down the side of Seijuro's mouth and down the side of his chin but both were too busy to care, instead focusing on their orgasms that were rapidly approaching.

Tetsuya growled as Seijuro tightened around him, pushing him back to finally take over and give one last final hard thrust to the redhead's prostate before Seijuro came, screaming his name as he came violently with Tetsuya not too far behind. He shivered as he was filled up with Tetsuya's essence, feeling the other lay on top of him and pull out shortly after. Seijuro felt sated and contented, eyes droopy and face still flushed as he came down from his high. One last sloppy kiss was shared between the two teens before Tetsuya climbed off of Seijuro, looking at the mess they made and sighed.

Hearing the sound Seijuro glanced up with curious but tired eyes, feeling a hand run across his face as blue was placed in front of him. The owner of the blue hair smiled at him, kissing their forehead and leaning down close to their ear.

"Rest, Sei," they whispered softly, watching as heterochromia eyes slowly closed before his breaths evened out.

**~*Omake*~**

Gently placing Seijuro on his back, Tetsuya began walked down the hall towards the exit. He had cleaned up after his little uke had fallen asleep, redressed himself and the redhead before making his way out of the storage closet.

However, he was slightly surprised to find a certain black-haired may-or-may-not-be-gay shooting guard waiting anxiously at the exit.

"Ah, Mibuchi-san..."

Mibuchi was startled by the new voice but gasped once he saw who was on the tealnette's back.

"Sei-chan!" he cried, coming up closer to them, "What happened?! Is he alright?! We'd been trying to contact him ever since he disappeared on us a few hours ago but he never responded! I got worried so I decided to come back to check on him to see if he was hurt and texted him that I was near the entrance but he never answered me!"

"Ah," Kuroko murmured, "Sorry about that. I and Se-Akashi-kun were just practicing some new basketball moves. I apologize for the inconvenience."

Mibuchi looked confused and was suddenly handed the still-asleep Akashi, "He fell asleep after we finished practicing so I decided to carry him back out here," he supplied, beginning to walk away, "Please do take care of him. He will be rather sore when he wakes."

"What? Sore?" Mibuchi looked even more confused as he looked at the slowly retreating figure of the phantom, slowly looking down at his precious kohai, "Did you two really work that hard?"

A few more seconds past and Kuroko thought Mibuchi had quickly left until he heard a loud shout of:

"WHY ARE THERE BITE MARKS ALL OVER HIS NECK?!"

Kuroko smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Well, uh...this is probably the most graphic lemon I have ever written; I kid you not. Jfc this chapter is nearly 2,500 goddamn words. I hope you all are happy now xD *chantingUKESHIUKESHIUKESHI*
> 
> Should I move it up to an E? Screw it I'm doing it anyway.
> 
> R&R

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Joy Goldenpine for encouraging me to write this after seeing a clip from Fate Kaleid. Who knows, I might write a second part where Kuroko finishes his punishment :P
> 
> R&R


End file.
